


Dear Lucifer’s Dad

by NathTE



Series: Adventures of one Lucifer Morningstar and Trixie Decker [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, God may or may not have answered her, I cried a bit when I was writing, I want to hug her, Is a bit angsty, She is a cinnamon roll, She wants everyone happy, Trixie is full of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: Trixie wasn’t a girl that prayed that much, but she decided to give it a try. And like with Lucifer she was honest with God but, as always, no answer came, or so she thought.





	Dear Lucifer’s Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanicMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/gifts).



> Fourth installment of ALMAT. I think our dear Trixie always deserve her solo story too. I hope you like what I have in mind for this one, is kind of a gift to AvengingMorningstar because they had read my mind.
> 
> Cover by Shin-oppa, We Got Fired Shop (https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/578240)

 

As soon as her mother turn off the light Beatrice Decker-Espinoza opened her eyes and stared at the door just to be sure her mother was indeed away. Without doing any sound she sat up again and turned on the bedside lamp.

 

Trixie wasn’t a girl used to praying, despite her grandparents from her father’s part were believers, but ‘the vacation’ was approaching, and she knew the Big Guy was upstairs. It wouldn’t hurt talking to him, right?

 

She pressed her palms one against the other and closed her eyes hard, with a deep inhalation, letting everything that was passing her mind slip through her lips as she whispered.

 

“Hey? Hello? God, are you there?” She paused as if she was expecting an answer. “Well… Lucifer always says you don’t answer, but I wanted to try.” She giggles a little. “I suppose you know what we are doing, and I hope you do, would be nice if you helped us out…” She hummed and opened her eyes just slightly. “You hurt him, you know, so bad that he is so afraid… It made me be mad at you.” She blinked some tears. “I may be young, and I may be nothing compared to you, but a dad shouldn’t treat their child like that. Was it so bad? What he did?” Trixie stopped and looked up.

 

No answer or signal came, but she knew he was listening. He just chose to be silent, as always.

 

“Why you never answer him? Why you don’t talk to your children anymore?” She remembered Lucifer ranting about how his Father didn’t talk to anyone else. “Is your way to not interfere with their lives? Or you don’t know how to talk with them anymore?” She tilted her head and sighed slightly, finally letting her hands fall in her lap. “You know, I hear from my g-ma how loving and forgiving you are, and I believe you are. To us, humans. But what about your children?”

 

Trixie looked down at her hands and played with a loose string from her pajamas while thinking in her next words.

 

“I know I’m not good all the time, but I try to do what is right… And Lucifer does the same.” She frowned. “You giving his wings back mean you forgave him, right?” Trixie looked at her ceiling again. “Because, if it isn’t I will be really mad at you.” She said with all seriousness of a 9 years old girl. “You won’t like me mad at you.” She frowned at the ceiling and turned to look at her hand again with a frustrated sigh.

 

Trixie gripped her comforter and spoke a little bit louder than she was planning to do.

 

“In all honesty, all I want is to see our plan working, to see them accepting Lucifer, Maze, and Amenadiel for who they are. Please, let Mommy, Daddy, Charlotte, and Ella accept the truth…” Her eyes filled with tears again. “I want to see Mommy happy again like she was before she was sick in the hospital… I want to see Lucifer without that loneliness I see creeping behind his smiles… I want to see Maze being herself without fear of losing… I want to see Amenadiel find himself again… I want to see Charlotte get rid of those shadows that follow her…” She bit down a hiccup. “Are these so much to ask for?”

 

Tears were running down her cheeks and dripping on her hands while Trixie left all she has been keeping from everyone come through her words.

 

“Are you like Lucifer describes you? Are we just toys you play with? Or we matter to you?” Questions that didn’t sound any like a child would ask came from her lips. “Why you never answer?” She raised her head and glared at the ceiling, tears still falling from her eyes.

 

No answer came, and she let herself fall back, pulling her covers up and hiding. Tears wetting her pillow at the same time she wrapped herself even more with her covers.

 

“Please, let us be his family? Please? Better yet, let us all be a family? I promise I will take care of all of them.” She said sincerely and with all of her heart. “I will be happy with that…” She mumbles, her cry finally making her tired.

 

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, still mumbling that she will make them all happy, and asking Him to let her do just that, make them happy. That’s why she didn’t see that person appear in her room, or how gently He turned her bedside lamp off, and pulled the covers off her face and gently tucked them around her. Or how gently He touched her still damp cheek drying it before He retreated again and disappeared the same way He came.

 

But she would wake the next day feeling she had a very pleasant dream, with all the reassurance she needed for her to smile at her mother and insist on accepting Lucifer’s invitation.

 

Because she knew, she just knew, everything would be alright if she was there for them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my ramblings in the last chapter of Being Truthful didn’t scare you, my readers, hahaha. Well, I want to clear some misunderstandings that could have been aroused by my final note the last chapter. This series will have more stories beyond the reveal, so expect more! 
> 
> I really want to settle some things from the third season, and then develop our OTP and then we can have our end. So I hope you like the ride :D
> 
> Well, and another thing: Marclo here in this little AU of mine happened out of the script, so it will be alluded, but won’t appear. But I will explain what happened – Marcus started to court Chloe, she fell for her words of being a steady man, open and whatever, so she started to date him, however, Trixie didn’t like him at all. Not as her mother boyfriend anyway, Trixie is a real Deckerstar shipper. And also, the fact that Lucifer always asked Chloe to be careful with Pierce. Then, in a beautiful day (a few weeks later), Chloe overhears Pierce saying that his plan is almost ready, and it was a good thing to involve Chloe, then she finally notices his manipulation. She broke up with him and despite even working with him, she doesn’t respect his person anymore. 
> 
> So, not a complete evil Pierce, but manipulative one. :P 
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed this little piece here. Coming next is the reveal! Yay! 
> 
> Title of the next story: You Know Me
> 
> See you~ Nath :*


End file.
